fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
From Bad To Worse
A New Face Amon sat on a chair, in the corner of the hotel away from where Jack sat, without his shirt, as Nyx mended his wounds, as he instructed her to do, as she took a towel, rubbing peroxide on it and rubbing it against his wounds to disinfect his wounds. Amon has learned a thing or two being around Lamia, considering how often he was injured and needed her help, it was expected for him to learn how to take care of wounds alone, even knowing what to do for Nyx's injury on her forehead, fully bandaging the wound, but being inexperienced, he most likely did something wrong, he just doesn't know what yet. Noma himself was bandaged, luckily, his wounds weren't too serious, as he rested in the corner, in his own small bed "...To think...I was defeated so easily...and failed to save my master...Pitiful! Pathetic! Worthless! I cannot allow her...I cannot forgive that woman!" He wasn't very pleased at his loss. "Alright, one more" Nyx said, as she gently placed the towel with peroxide onto another wound on Amon's back, causing him to flinch, the feeling of the chemical touching his wound was burning, almost as if acid was being rubbed on it. "Ugh...!" Amon tried to stay put, right now, his back was more sore from the feeling of peroxide than the wounds themselves "I always hated this..." Amon muttered, as Nyx put the towel and bottle of peroxide on a stool close to her, and looked for bandages in a First Aid Kit. "Dammit, I think we're out of bandages..." Nyx said, finding no more bandages in the bag "Odd, I was sure there was a ton befo-....Amon" Nyx shot Amon a suspecting glare, as his scratches his cheek, Nyx noticed the bandages on his face looked new. "S-..sorry. It's an old habit..." Amon said, not used to letting people see his face, and being too accustumed to hiding it under several layers of bandages, wasting perfectly good bandages on himself. Nyx sighed "Well, we need to cover up your wounds, otherwise it could get infected again...." Nyx said, as she looked at the basement door, noticing it under the stairs to the second floor "Hey, maybe there's more inside the basement!" Nyx suggested, pointing at the door to the basement. "I don't know if Lamia will appreciate us looking down there...she keeps alot of stuff there...though I guess she won't mind if it's just some bandages" Amon said, standing up, still feeling the acidic pain from the medicine rubbed on his wounds, more so when moving. Openning the basement door, Amon and Nyx went down into the basement, as Amon still remembered how he met Lily down here, thinking of such a thing made him curious if Lamia planned for this "Let's turn on the lights" Amon said, this time trying to be careful use the right switch, and he did, turning on the lights. It was the first time the basement was so clear. Usually, it would be a bit dark, with only one lamp on to light up a single area, and seeing the basement in the light...it resembled a cross being a murder scene, a hospital room and a scientist's lab, having a white floor, walls and ceilings, with visible cracks on each, as the place got older, showing this place existed before Lamia moved in. There were many tables and shelves with several kinds of medicine, jars with mysterious creatures and organs, and boxes. There were areas completely dirtied with blood, both old and dry and new and fresh (somehow). This entire place made Nyx remember she made Lamia angry at her once. Even if he was unable to see, Amon got a good enough explanation from Beast as he walked deeper into this "basement" "To think, she had all this stuff down here..." Amon was oddly unfazed by this, he knew Lamia long enough, so for her to have something like this was barely shocking to him "There should be some around here...look around, Nyx, and tell me if you find anything" Nyx nodded in reply to Amon, going off in a different direction. Walking deeper into this basement, Amon heard something that resembled...snoring?. Amon followed the snoring sound, evantually reaching a dusty black door, with scratch marks all over it. He could tell this place is hiding something horrific, perhaps a monster accidentally created when an experiment went wrong? Or something worse...?. Amon grabbed the door knob, slowly openning the door, and turning on the light "So...any...face eating monsters down here...?" Amon asked in a sarcastic manner, being blind didn't help much in such a situation. "Amon..." Beast said, his tone remainning stoic, but something was off about it "Would you believe me if I told you there is a tube with a naked girl in it around Lily's height?" And with that, Amon knew what he had found. "Did she...make someone new?" Amon tapped the tube, the girl inside was rather shorter than Lily, despite what Beast saw, she had long, flowy black hair, with two layers, the upper one, much shorter, being darker than the second layer, that stretched from the middle and continued, almost reaching her feet. The girl had what could only be explained as cat ears on her head, and a black tail, most likely features Lamia added. The girl's eyes were closed. "Why is she keeping her here?" Amon asked, looking around. "Maybe she's incomplete? You did bring Lily to life by accident" Beast wasn't far off actually. "She was snoring though..." Amon tapped the glass tube again, suddenly, the girl openned her eyes, her right eye was blood red, with a black pupil, while her left eye was completely blank, much like Amon's. Even though Amon couldn't see, he felt the girl glaring at him, as a sudden explosion erupted from the tube, blowing the black door away. Amon had teleported a safe distance away, as a smoke cloud cleared. Nyx rushed next to him, hearing the explsion "The hell was tha-...?!" Nyx was cut off as a bullet passed right by her face, cutting some of her hair, making her fall on her knees from the shock. "You..." The girl walked out of the smoke, with her bare form, holding a handgun "What's your name?" The girl shot a cold glare towards Amon. "...I am Amon.." Amon answered the girl, as her cold faced expression suddenly switched to a cheery and smiley face, throwing the gun away and running towards Amon, hugging her arms around his neck. "Papa!" Circe cheerfully shouted, as Amon had to process this. Another girl is calling him papa, she is naked and hugging him, while he's shirtless. This cannot look any more suspicious for a stranger. The girl released Amon, as she ran back into the room she came from. "....Well...Lily has sister" He...took that rather well, actually. "Why?! Why so calm?! Who is that girl?! Why did she have a goddamn gun?!" Nyx wasn't. Still shocked from almost losing her head. The girl came back out, this time she wore a gothic lolita fashioned dress, consisting of a bonnet on her head, makign it appear as if the ears were a part of it, and held a black umbrella with her. Her left eye was now hidden under a black eyepatch with three red tomoes on it "Sup'?" The girl's accent and mannerism were very similar to Lamia's, yet so...different. "Umm...and what's your name, sweety?" Amon asked the girl, who immediately had a teary eye from Amon asking her that. "Papa...you don't know my name...?" Her sad expression was simply adorable "It's me Circe..." She was a few seconds away from crying, before Amon quickly teleported infront of her, hugging her and calming her down. "There, there...I didn't forget you. I just had to meet you, that's all" Amon said, calming down Circe, and letting her go, as she had a wide smile on her face "So...how did you...get there...?" "Oh, mama told me to wait until my body was ready to go before I could leave, but papa woke me up! Meanie!" Amon couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by Circe's behavior "Ah, where's Lily? I wanna play with sis!" With that, Amon shivered, should he tell her? She is pratically a newborn child, should this be the first thing to experience? Loss?. "She's....uhh..." "Amon!" Nyx shouted, cutting off Amon "I found more bandages" She held rolled bandages in her hand, and gestured Amon to follow her, as he did, with Circe following him as they left the basement, turning off the lights before exiting. Nyx began tying the bandages around Amon's wounds, particulary the ones on his back he couldn't reach. After doing so, Amon wore a new white shirt, since his last one is torn and was practically a piece of cloth now. Noma immediately stood up upon seeing Circe "What?! Another one?! A new child?! When was this?! I never knew the human reproduction was this fast! No wonder they're the dominant race on this planet! They reproduce like fuckin' rabbits!...Wait, but who did he...? That woman?! They can mate with whoever they want?! This...this is astonishing news!" Noma...was getting the wrong idea entirely. Bad News "Welp, here we are, fellas!" Lamia declared, as she, Aph, Rakuyou assisting Kiryu and Isaz, walked into the town "This here is my good ol' crib, all the shops, grocery stores and love hotels" For some reason, Aph showed signs of excitement upon hearing about the love hotels. "So...where's your house?" Rakuyou asked, still carrying Kiryu, who no longer had his armor on, but was much heavier than he appeared. "Oh, it's up that hi-..." Lamia was cut off as she didn't see the hotel, her eyes widened with shock and fear, and she quickly began running towards the hill, followed by everyone not carrying Kiryu. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" Rakuyou shouted, not liking being left behind. "Dammit! I hope I'm not too late! Please be okay! Please be okay! Please be okay!!!" Lamia thought to herself, as she reached the top of the hill, seeing the hotel was cut twice, with its roof and other stories of it having fallen and crashed into the ground "...Shit! Amon! Lily! Shorty!" Lamia called out, hoping someone would hear her. "Lamia?" Amon called out, as she turned to him, quickly rushing towards him "You're ba-..!" Amon was caught off, as Lamia literally tackled him into the ground with a strong hug. "You're alive, Ir-...!" Lamia stopped before she finished his name, her tone actually sounding worried and not devoid of emotion, realizing she it could bring back unpleasant memories "S-...sorry..." This time, everyone, including Aph were shocked at Lamia apologizing to someone, becoming comically pale as their jaws dropped, while Kiryu was unconscious and couldn't witness this rare spectacle. Amon, who himself was shocked at Lamia apologizing, and sounding sincere while doing so to boot. After processing that, Amon petted Lamia's head, comforting her "Don't worry about it. You can call me Ira if you want" It was clear by this point that their friendship has strengthens after finding out they've met before. Lamia immediately stood up, extending her hand towards Amon to help him stand up. Amon grabbed Lamia's hand as she helped him stand up, as the shock already faded. "What happened?" Lamia asked Amon, her tone becoming serious again. "We were attacked by two knights, John and Joan, a Black and White Knight" Amon's voice became noticeably lower as he continued "And I tried to hold them off but..." It was clear by this point that something was wrong to Lamia. "They took her...didn't they?" Lamia said, her tone becoming harsher. "...Yes, they have" Amon replied, his voice rising again. "....Neither you or Nyx or Jack could beat those two...?" "Nyx tried, but couldn't...." Amon turned his head towards Jack, with a look of disgust under his bandages "But Jack stayed seated on that couch" His tone became full of hate and disdain, holding a grudge towards Jack for what she did. "....Come again...?" Despite her question, Lamia walked passed Amon, walking towards Jack, giving what could only be described as a death glare. "You've returned" Jack said, her tone being devoid of emotion as always "I can now deliver you the message and end this job". "Did you really do it...?" Lamia asked Jack. "Do what?" Jack nonchalantly asked, as if she had no idea what Lamia was referring to. "Did you really, just seat on your ass, while my daughter was being taken, while my husband...!" Kiryu flinched a bit upon hearing Lamia mention a husband, despite being unconscious, while Amon merely blushed under his bandages at that sudden statement "You let them get beaten, you let them take her. Didn't you?" "....Ye-..." "Then why the fuck do you think I'll listen to anything you have to say now, eh?" Lamia cut off Jack, as she tilted her head nonchalantly to the side. "Either way, I will deliver the message, as it is my jo-..." Suddenly, Jack was cut off was Lamia grabbed her face, beginning to crush it in her hand as she pulled Jack closer towards her. However, Jack appeared unfazed by this. "Give me my coat and leave. I don't want to see your fuckin' face anymore, and don't you dare come back. I have no desire to listen to your message or whatever. So, leave" Lamia pushed Jack back, snatching her lab coat back, leaving Jack's bare form revealed, however, she was still unfazed, even by that. "If you wish, I will leave. However, you will regret this sooner or later, the fact that you denied his warning, will prove most fatal in future events" Jack said, walking away, unfazed by the fact she wore only shoes on. "....Goddammit..." Lamia sat on the couch, with her hand on her face "This is such a headache...." Lamia said. "Mama!" Suddenly, Circe lunged at her mother, tightly embracing her arm around her neck, who was in the bathroom for the last 10 minutes doing....something. "Eh...?" Lamia was surprised at this sudden hug "Circe?! What are you doing outside your tube?!" Lamia asked Circe, who glared at with her eye sparkling with innocence. "Papa woke me up~" Circe replied, releasing her mother and standing infront of her mother. "Oh, yeah, I was meaning to ask you about her..." Amon said, walking towards Lamia "Mind explaning things? Like how she knows me to begin with?". "Ugh..." Lamia grunted, sighing as she stood back up, kneeling infront of Circe and patting her on the head, as she purred similar to a cat when her masters pets its head "She's our daughter. I thought Lily could use a sister, so I created another one" Lamia replied, as she let go off of Circe's head, standing back up. "How? That's what I wanna know" Amon asked, he would have crossed his arms if he could, but sadly, he lacked one. "Number 541, Clayman" Lamia replied. "Wait, how do you know that ritual?!" Rakuyou asked Lamia, after placing down Kiryu on a chair to rest on "That ritual's been long forgotten!". "I have the book" Upon hearing this, Rakuyou turned pale, looking at Lamia with horrified eyes "You...are you telling me that you...do you know what that book entails?" Rakuyou asked Lamia, shivering. "Okay, how did we go from asking about a little girl to a book? And who the hell are you? Who the hell are all of you?" Amon asked, only now knowing there were more people after Beast explained that to him. "Ugh, this is making my head hurt more than it should..." Lamia rubbed her forehead in frustration "I just got home and this shit is happening...for now, let's focus on introductions, then getting back what the council took from us" "Wait, you're actually considering going after the council too?!" Nyx shouted at Lamia, who shot back a glare at her, silencing her. "We won't just stay put here. You don't have to come if you don't wanna" Lamia said, shrugging towards Nyx "But...we're gonna help each other, Rakuyou, Isaz, me and Amon and Aph and gramps, will accompany you, and we, all six of us, are going to war against the council!" Lamia declared, stomping her foot at the ground. "Eh?! Why, mama?" Circe asked her mother, having heard the entire thing, not that Lamia would hide anything. "Because your sister's been taken by them...and we're gonna get 'er back" Lamia replied to Circe. "....What?! They took her?! No! I haven't played or met her yet!" This sudden outbursts of pure rage caught almost everyone off guard, surprising them "I'm coming too!" "No!" Amon shouted at Circe "It's too dangerous for you, we're not taking you with us!" Amon said to Circe, as she puffed her cheeks in irritation. "Nyx, keep an eye on Circe for us, for when we leave" Lamia said to Nyx, who nodded in reply and gave a salute "And Amon..." Lamia looked at where Amon's right arm used to be "...I'm gonna fix you a new arm, so come with me to the basement". "What? What do you-....?" "I'll explain it later, Amon, right now, the rest of you wait until we finish, it should take about 5 or so hours" Lamia said, as Amon teleported next to her and they entered the basement. As they both went inside the basement, everyone sat down and calm down, execluding Aph, who stood in her place, pressing her finger against her lips before smiling "So...that's Amon? Hehehe~ I think I really am gonna fall for him as well, Lamia~". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice